


No Longer Borrowed (It's Mine, Like He Is)

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: "How long has it been since we've had sex?""Three months exactly," Keith walked over and kissed Lance's temple. "Happy anniversary, babe."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	No Longer Borrowed (It's Mine, Like He Is)

_ "Keith," Lance groaned, burying one hand in soft, black hair while the other clawed at the sheets below him. The subtle ache of his lower back was nothing compared to the hot pleasure of Keith's mouth on his sex. He gasped as Keith finally took his dick into his mouth. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close," he gasped, pushing his hips down and thrashing as much as Keith's hold would allow. _

_ The chuckle Keith let out in response only made Lance groan again. Fuck, how long had Keith spent taking him to the edge, just to pull him back? How many more times would he see that mischievous gaze in his husband's dark, beautiful eyes? He couldn't take it anymore. "Keith, please-" _

** _BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING! _ **

Lance slammed on his alarm clock with such force his glasses fell to the floor. He sighed and sat up slowly. "Fuck," he whispered to himself. 

That was the third night in a week he'd woken up in the middle of a sex dream. He wasn't ashamed of the fact; he was married, he was young and dammit he enjoyed sex with his husband. That didn't mean he liked having to live his fantasies in dreams and solo acts in the shower. 

Lance knew it just wasn't the right time. The Paladins of Voltron had just returned to Earth two months ago. It took almost a decade, but the five humans had finally found their way back to their home planet. The threats of the universe were defeated, the war was won. Now the biggest things they have to face are the photographers tracing their every moves and the invasive interview questions. If he were being honest, fame wasn't as much fun as his seventeen-year-old self thought it would be. 

On top of his newfound fame, Lance found it hard to adjust back to life on Earth. He wasn't used to the family gatherings (but _ por Díos _did he miss them) or the apartment searching, or going back to a regular schedule with regular commitments. There wasn't the craziness of Voltron anymore. He wasn't the Blue or Red Paladin anymore. He was just… Lance Kogane. 

He knew his husband felt it too. Keith wasn't handling the press well. During their first couple nights back on Earth, Keith didn't sleep at all. Lance pretends to be asleep when Keith leaves their bed at odd hours. He was trying to be patient and understanding; his husband isn't as lucky as he is. He didn't have a family to come back to, no matter how many times Lance said he has the McClains now. Sometimes he wondered if that caused his love _ more _anxiety. Keith wasn't good with change and Earth was full of them. 

That's why Lance hasn't pressed his husband for sex, no matter how much he wants it. When Keith is ready to reinstate that part of their lives, Lance will be more than willing. He tells himself every day that when Keith- 

_ Fuck. _ Lance looked up right as his husband exited their bathroom. In _ nothing but a towel. _Lance couldn't help the small groan he let out. Was Keith trying to kill him? 

"Are you okay?" Keith asked. 

Lance drew his gaze away from Keith's torso and coughed. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" 

"You're staring." 

"I'm not allowed to look at my gorgeous husband?" Lance wanted to ask. "How long has it been since we've had sex?" He asked instead. 

"Three months exactly," Keith responded without hesitation. He walked over and kissed Lance's temple. "Happy anniversary, babe." 

Lance's eyes widened, "Why the fuck have you been keeping count?" 

Keith shrugged and grabbed the brush on Lance's nightstand. "I wasn't trying to, it was just something I noticed." 

"Then why…" _ why are we even _ talking _ about this when we could be breaking the three months of abstinence we've cursed ourselves with. _

"I didn't think you were up for it." Keith worked on a knot at the base of his too long hair. "A lot has happened within the past couple months. You've been tired. It's not a big deal." 

Lance watched as Keith continued to fight with his hair for a moment. "I thought the same about you, you know." 

Keith hummed in acknowledgement. "I figured. I don't think either of us were ready when we first got back." 

"What about now?" Lance asked, cocking his eyebrow and running a hand up and down Keith's bicep. 

Keith huffed, "How about after you brush your teeth, Morning Breath." 

* * *

Nothing would ever compare to the feeling of Keith's skin on his. 

Every touch sent electricity through Lance's veins. Keith kissed him hard, running his hands across his arms, chest, back… _ fuck, _he missed this. 

Lance put his hands on Keith's chest and pushed him back into the bed. He straddled his husband's torso and kissed him again, tangling one hand in long, soft hair and the other resting on his love's pounding heart. 

"I love you," Lance muttered against Keith's lips. He didn't give Keith a chance to respond before bringing their lips together again. 

"What do you want?" Keith asked when they finally broke apart. 

Lance leant back and took in the sight of Keith's flushed face and red lips. _ Fuck, _ Lance thought, _ I get to call this man mine. _

"I want to ride your face," Lance said, "then I want you to come all over my hand." 

Keith swore and eagerly agreed, guiding Lance to kneel right above his face. 

The first touch made Lance moan in surprise and tighten his grip on the headboard. It was one thing to dream and fantasize about his husband, but nothing could ever compare to reality. He gripped the headboard and tried not to grind too hard against the other man's face. 

"C'mon baby, you know what I like," Lance said before letting out a loud moan. Keith traced meaningless patterns with his tongue around his sex before _ finally _moving upward.

Lance knew he wasn't going to last long. Keith knew exactly how to bring Lance to completion. His husband knows his body better than he does. The thought shouldn't have turned Lance on as much as it did. 

"Keith- I'm-" that was all the warning his lover received before Lance came. He gasped, throwing his head back and grinding his hips quickly. Keith didn't stop until Lance slowly lifted himself up and laid down beside him. 

"Fuck," Lance groaned before rolling half on top of Keith. "I haven't come that hard since-" 

"Three months ago?" Keith teased. 

Lance hummed and kissed his husband gently. "You're a mess," he muttered against his lips. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Lance got off of Keith and sat up, back against the headboard. He spread his legs and pat at the space between them. "Now come on, it's your turn." 

Keith followed his instructions, moving to sit between Lance's legs and leant back against his chest. Lance pushed his hair over his right shoulder and kissed the base of the scar on his cheek. 

"I love you so much," Lance said into his ear, slowly moving his hand down from his chest to his thighs. "Do you know how much you mean to me?" 

"_ Lance, _" Keith groaned, clearly not in the mood for delay. 

"_ Keith. _It's been three months since I've had you in my arms like this. Am I not allowed to cherish it?" Lance teased. 

Keith took one of Lance's hands and wrapped it around his dick. "Cherish it another time; we've got plenty of it. I needed to come, like, yesterday." 

Lance froze. For the first time since being home, he remembered that he wasn't living day by day anymore. He wasn't a soldier anymore. His life was no longer on borrowed time. It didn't matter that he and Keith weren't intimate for so long… in the large span of their lives, it was insignificant. 

_They_ _had time. _Lance hadn't had time since he left Earth. 

Lance tightened his grip around his husband's cock. "You're right, we've got plenty of time." He rested his neck on Keith's shoulder and sighed, making Keith shiver. 

"I'm going to use mine to show you how much I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut isn't really my thing, but I thought I'd give it a shot.


End file.
